It's Complicated
by Misadventures Of Megan
Summary: Naruto, orphaned at age seven and was taken in by his godfather, Jiriaya. Bullying became a problem for Naruto and so he and Jiriaya moved to the bustling city of Konoha. A hurt/comfort story about Naruto letting go of the past and accepting the present for what it is. Although a certain onyx eyed raven isn't exactly helping.
1. Chapter 1: Backstory

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

 **A/N: What style of writing is preferred? Third, second, first?**

 **Chapter 1: Backstory**

Sirens rung at an earsplitting rate. Fire, embers and ash covered and rained down around the Uzumaki household. Screams pierced the neighbor's ears as the eerie sounds ripped from the Uzumaki resident's throats. Naruto wheezed pitiliy in a desperate attempt to receive much needed oxygen. His world was literally burning and falling apart all around him.

He was no older than seven. Tears prickled in his eyes as he walked through the halls of the fiery domain that was once his home.

"O-otou-san...okaa-saaan!" The boy screamed out in anguish, yearning for the comfort and protection of his parents. His appearance was torn and ragged. His blue, checkered pajama pants were now a dull grey due to the large amount of soot. His shirt had holes and tears which were caused by falling dibree. Naruto's small hands were cut and calloused and his tiny, fragile body was littered in bruises.

"M-mom!" He coughed out. His vision became blurry and found himself tripping over his own feet and he took favor in leaning against the wall as he continued his search for his parents.

A poorly shaped silhouette could be seen through the dark smoke. It was large, tall and due to the circumstances, Naruto couldn't help but willingly fall into the stranger's arms with a quiet plea of,

"..Daddy..."

Naruto accepted the dark embrace of unconsciousness and the stranger who held him brought Naruto's small frame closer to their own in means of protection. A mask was slid onto the blond haired boy's face and Naruto almost immediately felt the relief of being able to freely breathe again. The stranger's name tag shined brightly in the dramatic lighting of the fire. It read:

 **Shiki**

And soon enough the poor boy was rescued from the fire with not a single indication of the sorrow that was to come.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now, as of October 10th, 1998, we call off any and all investigation of the murder of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They died by fire with no knowledge of who started it. No suspects were claimed and or found so we now officially call off this investigation. There were no wills written by either party so the distribution of property will not be made but rather donated to charity. The only son, Naruto Uzumaki, will be living with his godfather, Jiriaya Sannin, who will take on the responsibility of housing the eight year old boy as his guardian."

 **A/N: Sorry that it's starting off so slow...**

 **Poor Naru-chan...the investigation was called off on his birthday...**

 **:3 Chao!**

 **~Misadventures Of Megan**


	2. Chapter 2: It's A Chapter!

**Its Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did almost all the characters would be having lots of cowboy butt sex.**

 **Chapter 2: It's A Chapter! (LAWLZ)**

"..N-no...it burns..."

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, reliving the reoccurring nightmare that he usually gets when he's stressed. His golden locks were bathed in sweat and stuck to his forehead. Tears slid down whiskered cheeks and Naruto's cries grew more frantic with each passing minute.

"C-can't breathe...!"

There was knocking and yelling from behind his bedroom door.

"Naruto! Naruto, are you okay?" Jiriaya's spiky hair was all askew and his breathing was ragged. He could hear Naruto's cries and screams from the other side of the house and the heartbreaking sounds made his heart clench tightly. Jiriaya jiggled the handle of the door and cursed.

"Fuck!"

Jiriaya kicked open the once locked door and ran into the whimpering boy's room. He spotted the boy hiding under a blanket, clenching it for dear life. He ran to the blond's side and took Naruto into his arms and whispered soothing words into his ear.

"Shh, shh, c'mon gaki, please wake up." Jiriaya climbed into the small twin-sized bed and sat the trembling boy on his lap. He held Naruto close and rocked him back and forth slightly in order to calm him.

Naruto continued to tremble in Jiriaya's arms. Jiriaya shook Naruto gently to wake him and tried not to fluster the boy further.

Naruto then let out a choked sob and the older man could feel his chest constrict at how deeply the sound had hit him. The blond was always a bubbly, hyperactive nut-job, so seeing the gaki like this tore his heart apart at the seams. Where they previously lived obviously had a drastic impact on the boy. Just the fact that Naruto was- No! Jiriaya wouldn't let those thoughts take over his mind.

".. Jiriaya..." A small voice called out to him. The small, angelic voice silently demanded the hermit's attention. Jiriaya's eyes burned but he wouldn't let himself cry. He leaned down and gently kissed the blue eyed angel on the forehead.

"Bout time you woke up, gaki." The white haired man joked gently, trying to ease the kitsune's mind.

"..mm..." The sixteen year old noised in agreement.

A final tear slid down whiskered cheeks which Jiriaya wiped away with rough, but equally gentle, hands. Naruto leaned into Jiriaya's warmth and found comfort in it.

"Bad dream, Sunshine?" Jiriaya let the boy's nickname slip out from his lips.

"..."

He took Naruto's silence as a yes even though he already knew the answer. Naruto's uncharacteristic stotic attitude was proof of that.

"Which one was it?" Jiriaya asked as he let his large fingers comb through golden locks. He could feel Naruto relax into his touch which pleased him.

"A little bit of both." Naruto yawned feeling content.

The hermit and kitsune shared a comfortable moment of silence. The sound of rain could be heard beating against the roof of the house. Jiriaya looked about Naruto's room, amused that there were boxes here and there with some of it's contents spilled on the floor. They hadn't fully settled in yet. That reminded Jiriaya of something.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." Naruto admitted. His eyes turned hazy, a sign that he was recalling a memory that he strongly wished that he could forget. He clenched his hands so tightly into the orange sheets of his bed that his normally tanned hands turned white from the pressure. He let go and let the circulation of blood continue once again when he felt a large hand cup his tiny fist. Naruto had always been small for his age/gender.

The blond let out a sigh and laid his head back and let it rest on the juncture between Jiriaya's neck and shoulder.

"Please don't let this turn out like last time.." Naruto begged to no one in particular.

"I won't let it." Jiriaya declared, his voice laced in assurance. This seemed to calm Naruto because before he knew it he had slipped back into a slumber, but this time it showed only darkness rather than the nightmare of his memories.

 **Sorry if the story is written poorly. This is my first official fan fiction, and even my first time writing in third person. You have no idea how many times that I have put "me" or "I" and had to go back to change it. Lol, sayonara~!**

 **Misadventures Of Megan**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but if I did Naruto and Sasuke would make smush, smush.**

 **Chapter 3: First Day**

Naruto awoke feeling unrested. He blinked his eyes sleepily as the memories of last night flooded back into his mind.

'Damn.' He thought. He hated breaking down, especially in front of Jiriaya. It wasn't a matter of showing weakness but rather worrying the perv more than what was needed. Jiriaya gave up so much for the boy and now passes the time by being an erotic novel writer.

Naruto stretched his arms and flinched when he brushed his hand against something warm. Naruto let his cerulean orbs fall onto the sleeping face of Jiriaya. It was a funny sight and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Jiriaya's snowy hair covered half his face and was drenched with his drool. He snuggled Naruto's pillow and looked...wait...is he dry-humping it?...Ew...just ew. Naruto made sure to note not to use that pillow ever again. Stupid old pervs and their dirty dreams..

The alarm on his phone went off. The screen lit up and read:

 **Get the fuck up! Schuuuulllll! •_•**

The blond angel groaned and rubbed his head. He could feel a headache coming on. He really didn't want to go but with no school there is no education and with no education there is no money, and if there is no money he can't fend for himself financially. He wanted to pay back Jiriaya for taking care of him even though the white haired man didn't have to. Jiriaya had said that he didn't want money, he just wanted Naruto to be happy. Cuz' y'kno...he doesn't have much of that... Anyway! Naruto gets to his feet and makes his way to the bathroom. They had two. One for the perv and one for the blond.

Naruto stripped himself of his sticky clothes that were drenched in sweat. He just sat them in a pile on the tiled floor. He took a moment to gaze at the unfamiliarity of this place. He hadn't even decorated his room yet and he had no clue as to how he would decorate the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower and pulled the orange curtain closed to conceal his nudity. At least the curtain was orange. He turned on the shower and sighed happily at the relief that the steaming water gave him. Tanned fingers rubbed along his body to equally distribute the water. He pulled his head back and relished in the amazing feeling of the hot water hitting his bare skin in a way that it was almost like a massage. He washed his hair with his favorite vanilla shampoo. The smell was intoxicating to the teen. He loved vanilla almost as much as he did ramen.

He turned off the water and exited the shower. He looked at where his clothes laid and cursed to himself because he forgot to bring a towel and an extra set of clothes. Oh how he hated mornings. He looked at his dirty clothes on the floor and he thought about the sleeping hermit in his bed.

 **'Screw it.'**

He pulled on his dirty, green boxers. He didn't even dry himself. He was too lazy to do anything about the dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. He walked back to his room and rustled through a few boxes for some clothes. His style of clothing was different from most. He liked to wear mostly dark colors with a splash of neon in it. Mainly orange.

He pulled out black, leather pants along with his orange, studded belt. He wasted no time in slipping them onto his cold and wet body. The blond liked the feeling of tight clothes. In a way it made him feel more comfortable because he didn't have a bunch of extra baggage hanging about.

He then pulled out an orange tank top and slipped it on over his body. He wanted something to accessorise it so he dug a little deeper in another box. He pulled out his favorite black fish net shirt and layered that on top if his tank top. He felt pretty good about himself but then he began to think along the lines of, is he too noticeable? After his past experiences at his previous school the blond beauty discovered that he no longer liked purposely standing out as much as he used to. He thought about his current appearance and decided just to wear a black hoodie over it but he'd leave the zipper unzipped.

He slipped on his everyday Converse after putting on, of course, orange socks. He has a problem..Lol...

All in all he thought that he looked okay. He picked his phone up off the end table next to his bed and checked the time.

 **7:25**

He still had a little bit before the bus would come. Bout fifteen minutes. Naruto decided to use his extra time to write Jiriaya a note.

 **Yo perv,**

 **I'm heading out, hope you don't decide to dry hump all my pillows while you sleep. Be home later.**

Naruto heard a loud honk from outside of the house which surprised him. He checked his phone and he was even more surprised that it read:

 **7:41**

He deduced that he must of zoned out. The blond took the sticky note that he had wrote on and stuck it to the white haired hermit's forehead before grabbing his small backpack and exiting the house.

 **'Ehh...here we go..'** He mentally whined.

The bus made a squeaky sound as the doors opened which resonated in Naruto's eardrums, making him cringe. He stepped onto the bus and he immediately heard the loud chatter turn silent. Naruto looked about the bus for an unoccupied seat but he was at a loss. There were a few with only one person but he really didn't want to sit with a stranger.

He made it to the back of the bus and he wanted to slap himself. No seats! And he really didn't want to waste anymore of the bus drivers time. He looked to the girl nearest to him. She had black hair and lavender eyes and she stared up at him with a slight blush upon her face.

"Y-you can sit h-here.." She stuttered shyly.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled in return and took a seat next to the quiet girl.

The bus then continued to move onto it's next destination. The noise of the bus then continued once again. Natuto pulled headphones out of his hoodie pocket, where they always were. He put one in his ear and was going to put in the other but the girl he was sitting next to stuck out her hand and said,

"I'm H-hinata." She tried to speak clearly but failed.

Naruto eyed the hand coldly but changed his expression when he saw that he had frightened the young girl.

"Naruto." He said softly while taking her hand into his own in a firm shake which made the pearl eyed girl give a gentle smile. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bus eventually arrived at it's final destination and Naruto, along with the bus's many occupants, slowly made their way off the dingy, yellow vehicle. Once he was off and out of the way he stood and took in the view of his new school. It was fairly large and prestigious. He was surprised that he got in but it was at the courteousy of Jiriaya. Apparently the perv and the principle of the place, Tsunade, had a fling in the past. Jiriaya said that she lost to him in a game of Blackjack and she owed him a favor so he decided that he'd use it now to help Naruto get into a new school.

The scenery and architecture is beautiful and absolutely brilliant. Everything was clean cut and symmetrical. Cherry blossom trees framed the main walkway of the school and Naruto became captivated by it. Maybe things would be okay here?

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of the 8:00 bell that rang throughout campus. Naruto walked quickly into the building and pulled out his schedule.

 **First Hour: Textiles and Design w/ Hatake R24-E**

 **Second Hour: Ancient Civilization w/ Gai R28**

 **Third Hour: Chemistry w/ Orochimaru R8**

 **Fourth Hour: English III w/ Iruka R31**

 **Lunch: 11:31-12;04 Open Campus**

 **Fifth Hour: U.S. History w/ Gai R28**

 **Sixth Hour: Sculpture and Ceramics w/ Anko R21**

 **Seventh Hour: Transitional Algebra w/ Kurenai R30**

 **Eighth Hour: Study Hall w/ Hatake R24-E**

 **Locker #2041**

' **I'll look for my locker later.'**

He looked at his schedule in confusion. E? E what? Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Damn." He mumbled to himself. Blonde eyebrows came together in frustration.

"Hey Blondie, ya need help?" A gruff voice asked. Naruto looked up from his paper and into the face of a very masculine, brown haired boy. His hair was both pointed and shaggy which intrigued the blonde.

"..yeah.." Naruto mumbled out and averted his eyes from the boy in front of him. The paper he held onto was ripped from his hands and the brown haired boy took in the contents of said paper.

"Um..what's the E stand for..?" Naruto asked hesitantly in fear of coming across as stupid.

The boy in front of him mouthed an 'O' in realization.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you round' here."

"Uh..yeah."

The brown haired boy gave a toothy grin that reminded the blond of a dog.

The shaggy boy put an arm around the blonde casually. Naruto became slightly frigid from the unwanted touch but it went unnoticed by the other party.

"The name's Kiba." The other boy pointed to himself with his thumb. "And the E stands for 'elementary', which is the seperate building that's connected to the main hall. We have first and second hour together so you can just follow me if you want." Kiba offered.

"Sure." Naruto nodded.

They slowly made their way to the elementary and Kiba kept sparing glances at the blond which unnerved Naruto.

"What?.." Naruto asked. The stares were bothering him.

Kiba's eyes widened and he spluttered, "Oh! Well uh, I was admiring your style of clothing. Very punk. I like that."

Naruto blushed faintly at the compliment. He wasn't used to getting them.

"T-thanks.." The sunshine haired angel muttered softly.

Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately.

"So whatcha' name? Unless you want me to call you Blondie instead." Kiba teased.

"It's Naruto." Naruto said as he tried to fix his unruly hair.

"Nice to meetcha!"

"..mmhmm.."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The duo had made it to the elementary and found the designated classroom. Kiba held the door and signaled for Naruto to go inside, which he did. They were met with the sight of a grey haired man who was wearing bluejeans and a black polo and a bunch of students standing at the front of the room holding their belongings.

"Maa, maa, this is annoying..." The grey haired man, which Naruto assumed to be his sensei, said in a mellow tone.

"Ehh...Hey you." Kakashi pointed at the raven haired, handsome man that all the girls in the room were oggling. It looked like they were raping the stotic raven with their eyes. Naruto shivered.

Kakashi handed the onyx eyed boy a manila folder and explained,

"This holds the names of the students in this class. You pick where they sit. I'm gunna go to the teacher's lounge and grab a cup of coffee."

The man pushed past Naruto and left the room leaving the students to themselves. There were cries of,

"Can I sit next to you Sasuke-kun?"

The static raven ignored their cries. He just pointed to the desks that he assigned to to students in alphabetical order.

"Akamichi Chouji."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Many names were said and still Naruto had yet to hear his own.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Me."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto's name was spoken and he took his seat. He was in the left back corner of the room. It was next to the window which made him happy. In front of him was Sasuke, diagonal to him on the right is Gaara and to the right of him is Ino. Naruto didn't mind the raven and red head's antisocialness but hated Ino's constantly rambling mouth. He wished he could just rip her tongue out and sew her lips shut.

Besides the unstoppable chatter of the room, first hour went by pretty peacefully.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto followed Kiba to second hour, per the dog-like boy's request. The hour went by slowly and we got a syllabus over what we'd be learning throughout the year. Romans, Egyptians, Greeks, Persians, Sensei's cries of ancient and historical youth and how it was inspiring was a little weird though..

Third hour went by agonizingly slow. Orochimaru's a frickin creeper! Haven't you seen his tongue?! It's like the dude from Kiss! Unnatural! During chemistry we got notes over scientific notation and different forms of chemistry. Yayy..

English was pretty interesting. Naruto liked Iruka Sensei very much. He had a mother hen feel about him that Naruto found cool. The thing Naruto didn't like about the class though is that they'd be studying religious books, creation stories and bibles as pieces of literature. Naruto wasn't religious by any means. In fact, he was Atheist. He didn't like the concept of religion and found it unnecessary to worship an entity that you can't even prove exists.

As for lunch, Naruto just read a book in the library.

Naruto hated history class! He liked learning about history, but the way you are taught in school is boring and doesn't actually make you grasp what the book or article is talking about. Gai's weirdness doesn't exactly help...

Art was...well it was something. Anko Sensei said to do whatever. Get messy, get nasty, just make it eye catching. Naruto found art very soothing. His specialty is drawing anime. He was interested in this class as a means of learning a new art form, but Anko is sleeping and students are throwing clay around do it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. Off to the computer for anime reference...

Seventh hour was okay. Math came naturally to Naruto if it was in a equation. Add shapes into the mix and he doesn't know what the hell to do. He got a syllabus for the class and that was pretty much it.

Eighth hour was just a random class to fill up the extra thirty minutes left in the day. Some kids had chess class or guitar class but for Naruto's first quarter class he has study hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the end of the day Naruto managed to snag his own seat on the bus and went home with no one to bug him.

 **I based Naruto's classes after my own personal schedule. I've taken every art class except media design, which I will be taking next semester. I've taken two years of Spanish, one of U.S Gov, Health, Driver's ED, and other basic classes high school students take.**

 **I'm too lazy to make Naruto seem like he's living in Japan so now he lives in 'Murica. Lolz. Konoha is now in Illinois XD.**

 **~Misadventures Of Megan**


	4. New Acquaintances

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden but if I did Kakashi and Iruka would have beautiful babies.**

 **Chapter 4: New Acquaintances  
**

When Naruto had gotten home yesterday he was alone. Jiriaya had left a note apologizing about how his publisher needed him to go into the city to discuss his newbook, Icha, Icha Ai 2. Naruto was surprised that the old perv's novels were actually popular. Smut must be wanted nowadays.

Naruto made a cup of ramen for dinner and went to bed almost immediately after. The stress of the day flowed out of the blond as he accepted peaceful slumber.

When Naruto awoke the next morning Jiriaya still wasn't home which didn't surprise him. When Jiriaya was called out to the city he normally didn't return for a couple of days. Naruto showered and got ready for school in the matter if thirty minutes. He had about ten minutes to eat but he just inhaled a banana. (He he..) He shot down a glass of milk and wiped the white substance from his lips.

The call of the bus could be heard so he grabbed his bag and went along his way. He boarded the bus with no difficulty and even achieved getting a seat to himself and that pleased the blond greatly. He was going to let himself relax,

"Hey Blondie!"

that is, until an annoyingly familiar voice yelled into his ear. Naruto jumped in his seat and the action made Kiba laugh.

"Scared ya didn't I?" Kiba chuckled in amusement. The blond eyed the boy wearily and was cautious of the dog boy's intentions.

"Anyway " Kiba went on,

"I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends if you ever need help when I'm not around." He gave Naruto a kind smile and went on to introduce his friends to the blond.

He pointed to the large boy next to him on the inside near the window.

"This is my buddy Chouji."

Chouji grunted through the many chips that were lodged into his mouth in greeting. Naruto nodded to the large boy.

"Naruto." The blond said in monotone.

"And this guy behind me here is Shikamaru. He's the smartest and laziest ass in existence." Kiba continued.

"And you already know Hinata." The shaggy boy pointed his head to the shy girl.

"H-hi." She stuttered out.

"Morning." Naruto replied. He found it strange that she is always flushed and had a stutter. He'd ask about it eventually.

"And this i-" Kiba tried but was interrupted by a curvaceous, platinum blond who said,

"I'm Ino! Man, you're hot!"

Naruto blushed darkly at the comment and Ino went on to ask,

"Aww! Are you shy? How cute!"

Naruto pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head in attempt to hide his embarrassment. It didn't work out so well. He felt a timid finger poke his shoulder. He peeked out the side of his hood to see Hinata trying to assure him that being shy was okay and that she was shy too.

More things like this continued to happen during the entertaining ride to school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This time when Naruto arrived at school he took the time to find his locker.

 **'2041, 2041, 2041.'** He mentally repeated.

He found it but it was currently being blocked by a mob of girls.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

The girls squealed uncontrollably and the raven they were referring to took no heed to their ramblings.

"Excuse me, can I get to my locker..?" Naruto poked a rosado haired girl on the shoulder. She turned around to glare at the blond.

"Don't touch me you piece of trash!" She practically screetched.

She took the lid off of the steaming cup she was holding and tossed it's boiling contests onto the ball of sunshine.

"Ah!" Naruto took in air quickly and seethed in pain. The coffee burned his skin and turned his normally tanned complexion a bright red.

The pink haired girl smiled evilly at the pained face the boy gave. A pale hand gripped her skinny arm tightly.

"Ow! Hey!" She was about to go off on whoever dared to touch her but as soon as she realized it was her precious Sasuke-kun, her tone of voice changed.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't worry, I'm okay! This ugly trash touched me but I taught him a lesson." Sakura gave a grin that showed she was quite proud of herself. She opened her mouth to add more but she was shushed by Sasuke who held a hand up, silently to tell her to shut the hell up.

Sasuke was annoyed. Very annoyed and on the verge of pissed. He hated his fan girls but he hated them on a more intense level when they had the audacity to do whatever they pleased just because they stalked the raven.

Sakura's eyes turned glittery and Sasuke felt that he could've laughed. Could've. Not that he would. She puckered her lips slightly and leaned into the raven. She closed in on his lips but he blocked hers from his own with his finger. She looked dazed and disappointed.

"You're annoying." Sasuke bit out. He put intensity into the glare that he gave her and was amused when she shrunk away from him.

"B-but Sasuke.."

He held a hand up in irritation.

"Quiet."

"But I love you!" Sakura cried out hysterically which drew multiple sets of eyes upon the group. Naruto grew nervous. He hated attention. He was pleased that the raven was getting on to the bubblegum bitch. **(A/N That one's for you Alex!)**

"I don't love you. Never have, never will. You are not my girlfriend, let alone my friend. Quit acting like it." Each and every word Sasuke said was laced with venom.

"S-sasuke..please don't say that.. I've known you since kindergarten!" Sakura whined.

"Sadly." The raven added. And at that point Naruto couldn't help but quietly chuckle.

"J-jerk!" She screamed and ran off to the elementary with tears in her eyes.

"Beat it." The raven said coldly to the group of girls. They scrambled quickly into all directions and Naruto found that he could finally relax again.

Sasuke eyed Naruto curiously. Everything about the blond intrigued him. From his blond hair to his crystal blue eyes, to his whisker-like scars on his cheeks. All of it intrigued the raven.

"A-ano.." Sasuke's attention was drawn to the angelic voice of the timid boy in front of him.

"Thanks for...y'know.." Naruto's eyes wouldn't meet Sasuke's gaze. This bugged the raven for some reason. Sasuke cast aside his fascination of the blond and returned to his stotic self.

"Hn."

Sasuke's gaze fell upon Naruto's clothes and his once lost irritation returned to him full force. Damn fangirls.

Naruto was making to leave but was drawn back to Sasuke by a pale hand which belonged to the raven. The blond looked at Sasuke partly frightened. This did not go unnoticed by the raven and a small part if him wanted to extinguish that fear. But why? And how? Sasuke both feared and enjoyed the warm feeling those questions gave to him.

"Yes..?" Naruto's voice was small, hesitant, and Sasuke feared the feeling that, that small, cute voice made him feel. As if he wanted to nurture and protect the small, blond boy.

Sasuke released Naruto's bony wrist.

 **'Must not eat much.'** Sasuke thought.

The raven dug around the top shelf of his already opened locker and pulled out his soccer jeresy. It was white and blue with his number, two, on the front and his last name spelled in all caps on the back.

He held out his jeresy to Naruto expectantly and Naruto spluttered,

"I-I can't! I'll get it dirty.." Naruto tried yo protest.

"Just take it."

"Uh...okay.." The blond timidly took the article of clothing from the raven's hand and looked away in embarrassment. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"You going to put it on or not?" Sasuke asked with unintentional bite in his words. This made Naruto nervous. There was no longer anyone in the hall besides the duo.

"C-can you um...turn around?" The blond asked innocently with a small dust of blush on his cheeks.

The raven was amused by this action and turned around without saying anything. Naruto breathed a sigh if relief and stripped himself of his sticky, orange tee and slipped on the jersey quickly.

It was large and warm and could even be used at a nightgown or something of the like on the blond. It was long enough to cover his butt and Naruto enjoyed it's coverage.

"You can turn around now." Hesitance laced the blond's voice and the last word he spoke shook a little.

Sasuke turned around and had his own personal moment of silence. The blond looked adorable! The blond was blushing under Sasuke's strong gaze and Sasuke discovered something about himself in that very moment. He liked the blond. But in what way? This, Sasuke would strive to find out.

"Hn." The raven noised. He watched the blond shove his soiled shirt into the small backpack that hung on the side of the ball of sunshine's right arm. Once Naruto was packed Sasuke broke the silence with a question.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto.. Um... We have first hour together. You sit in front of me." Naruto introduced himself to the raven and felt an odd sense of serenity when he talked with the onyx eyed boy.

Sasuke was genuinely shocked that he didn't remember Naruto. Especially considering that they were in close proximities with each other yesterday. The raven had a problem with ignoring someone's existence. He's gotten so used to it that he does it without realizing.

Sasuke gave the cute blond another glance before turning around and walking to the elementary with the command of,

"Come."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They had made it to the classroom with no traffic. Sasuke watched Naruto sit in his seat from the front of the room before following suit in his own. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the several curious stares he was getting from about the room.

The raven glared at the most noticeable stares which were given by the one and only Sakura. But unknown to Sasuke, Sakura was not only glaring at him but the blond boy as well. She faced the front of the class with a "hmph!" as their eccentric, grey haired teacher arrived fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry guys. I had to save a dolphin from drowning, he he."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Class went by quickly and everyone packed up their things and headed for their next class. Sasuke stood up and stretched a bit before sparing a glance behind him to find a cute and foxy blond sleeping. The raven wanted to hug the boy. Damnit! Why was he feeling like this?

The raven once again pushed aside his feelings and nudged the sunshine haired boy until he awoke with an adorable yawn. Crystal blue eyes watered sleepily and the odd warm feeling hit Sasuke again.

"You fell asleep, Dobe. Class is over"

"Dun' call me dobe, teme.." The blond mumbled out.

"Cute.' Sasuke thought. And then he thought, 'Fuck!' about his previous thought. 'Damnit...' He mentally groaned. The raven never felt the want or the need to be around someone before. Especially around a new kid.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and the blond flinched at the touch. Naruto's eyes went wide and Sasuke drew his arm back quickly as though he had burned it.

 **'What kind of reaction was that?'** The raven asked to himself.

Naruto scrambled to pack his things and whisked past the raven with a frantic,

"Sorry.."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misadventures Of Megan


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mixed Emotions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but if I did there would be ooh-ee-ooh-ahh-ahh-ching-chang-walla-walla-bing-bang.**

A few days had passed and Jiriaya finally came home. He told of his mystical tales of rubber-necking and how he almost lost his eye to a can of pepper spray. Good times... Naruto and the old perv shared a good meal together before heading off to bed. Mmmm...beef stew...

Naruto walked to school with a weary mind. The blond had woken up an hour early so that he could spend some time in the school library to collect his thoughts in peace. Home wasn't an option because the Jiriaya had loud, wet dreams all the time that disturbed the blond and the sunshine haired boy felt uncomfortable with going out to public places because he was new to the city.

It began to sprinkle a bit and Naruto hurried his steps so that he wouldn't get soaked on his way to school, which was only a few more blocks away. He held his bookbag close to himself protectively. It's contents were his school papers and Sasuke's jeresy which Naruto had finally remembered to wash and return.

Naruto jogged up the main entrance steps of Konoha High and entered the large-scale building. He went along the main hallway and took a right to a smaller one. He passed a few water fountains as he made his way to the library. He took a final right turn and arrived at his destination. A white card with the word 'Library' printed on it in bold, black ink was posted at the center of the two clear, glass doors that was the entrance to the room.

Once inside Naruto immediately made his way to the Psychological section of the library. This library in particular had a large expanse of books. These books, Naruto intended to read. The blond was a huge bookworm and found himself always getting entranced by the words on the pages and could feel his mind reel and dance along with the intricate story-lines. Yes, with books Naruto felt at peace.

Naruto's favorite genre of books is Psychological. He loved books that leave you feeling disturbed. It gave him a rush that he couldn't help but want more of. He loved action, adventure, gore, fantasy, and even romance. He loves almost all books. They help him escape his reality and make him feel as though he were a part of another.

The blond browsed the contents of the Psychological shelf and could barely suppress his glee. He grabbed a few that he thought would be interesting and went over to the check-out desk. There he met a pale eyed, long haired boy named Neji. Naruto liked the soft spoken boy.

Once Naruto checked out his books he took a seat near the windows and looked out into the storm that began to brew. He shivered and looked away from the grey sky and into the beautiful covers of the books he held. So glossy and sleek. He couldn't wait to read their contents.

He opened the one that looked the most captivating to him. There were black feathers on the front cover and swirly calibri saying-

" _Hush, Hush._ Good book." A deep and silky voiced pulled Naruto from the book in hand.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

The blond stared up at the raven and silence and felt unsure how to act around the boy. The last time that they actually communicated, Naruto had fled the scene. Naruto panicked a little in his head. Something about how, why did he react in the manner he did? Or, why didn't he react in the same manner when the fair skinned boy had touched him the first time? Although, the first time the raven grabbed the blond's wrist, not his arm. Naruto didn't have much of a problem with people touching his wrist, but his upper arm or his back he had a problem with.

Sasuke took a seat next to the blond but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Naruto was stuck in his thoughts. But he was pulled out of them by the raven's awkward question of,

"How...have you been?"

Naruto blinked questionably at him and answered,

"Okay I guess...Why?"

The raven shrugged with no answer. Sasuke's mind was reeling. After his last encounter with the blond he didn't know how he should act near the boy. The blond obviously didn't like people touching him , which Sasuke could understand. He hated when his fangirls ran their hands all up and down him too. Although, the thought of someone mindlessly touching the blond enraged Sasuke.

His onyx eyes met Naruto's blue and he felt himself smirk when Naruto looked away shyly. A black eyebrow rose in interest when the blond boy dove into his backpack. Naruto pulled out Sasuke's freshly cleaned, and folded jersey and handed it to Sasuke.

"I-I meant to give this to you sooner..." The blond mumbled out. Sasuke took the jersey from the boy's hand and gave a small smile, something very uncharacteristic of the raven. The blond stared at the raven in awe, amazed that the raven's beauty could grow even more so.

"A-ano..." Naruto slipped out and Sasuke let his eyes fall on Naruto once again.

"Yeah?"

Naruto's eyes darted around the room and he was unsure of what to say but he knew that he wanted to say something to fill the silence. Sasuke chuckled lightly at this.

"Dobe."

"..Teme.." Naruto pouted which added to Sasuke's amusement.

"Hey." Sasuke began, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Yeah?.."

"You want to sit with me at lunch?" Sasuke asked lightly trying to be as casual as possible without letting his emotions tryin to show. Uchiha's weren't emotional.

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the raven. He wanted the blond to sit with him?

"Um...why me?" Naruto asked insecurely while wrapping his arms around himself. Sasuke paused for a moment. He pondered this. He didn't really have an answer. He shrugged again and said,

"Because it's you. You're interesting." Their eyes met and Naruto blushed at Sasuke's statement.

"T-thanks I guess.." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously much to the raven's amusement. Everything about Naruto seemed to catch Sasuke's attention.

They shared the rest of their time in silence until it was time to go to class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Classes came and went and finally lunch rolled around the corner. Naruto stood awkwardly at the entrance of the cafeteria and awaited Sasuke.

'What should I do?' Naruto mentally groaned. He had no intention of becoming close to people but he found himself wanting to become the raven's friend. If the raven knew what went on at Naruto's old school, he wouldn't want to be near the blond haired boy. At least, thats what Naruto thought.

Sasuke spotted Naruto from down the hall and he couldn't help but notice the dazed look in those cerulean eyes. What was the blond thinking about?

"Oi, Dobe." Sasuke decided to pull Naruto from his inner thoughts. Naruto's dazed look troubled the raven and Sasuke decided that he would get to the bottom of Naruto's aloofness.

Naruto jumped a little at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Teme.."

"C'mon." Sasuke commanded and Naruto followed suit. The raven showed Naruto his designated table (according to Sasuke's popularity) and told Naruto to go ahead and sit there if he didn't intend on eating. Naruto sat at the table in silence and waited for the raven to return from the lunch line.

"Hey you!" A screetchy voice yelled out from behind Naruto. A hand gripped his shoulder tightly and he felt himself being pulled backwards and onto the floor. His head made contact with the concrete and he felt himself curl into himself because of the pain. He looked up at Sakura through blurry eyes.

"What do you think you're doing sitting at Sasuke-kun's table!" The pink haired girl went on to stomping on the boy's head. He covered his head desperately in attempt of blocking the girl's freakish strength.

Whispers broke out around the cafeteria but no one decided to help the poor blond. Naruto's bottom lip got cut from the pressure of Sakura's foot and began to bleed and the blood flowed down Naruto's chin.

'Fuck!' Naruto mentally screamed. If he did anything to fight back then he'd get in trouble for hurting a girl. He found it incredibly stupid that girls could get away with hurting guys but guys couldn't get away with it even if defending themselves.

A girlish scream could be heard and suddenly Naruto didn't hurt anymore. Well, not as much. Naruto decided that he hated his new school just as much, if not more that his old one. Man he just wanted to go home.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke gripping Sakura's hair painfully and cerulean orbs widened in surprise at the girl's pained features. He swore that the raven's eyes flashed red before returning to their natural shade.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Naruto. Again. You hear me?" Sasuke growled. Sakura whimpered at the sheer intensity of the raven's tone. She clawed at Sasuke's hand but he just pulled tighter making her yelp in pain.

"Answer me." Sasuke demanded, his glare burring into Sakura and she in turn became weak from that demanding gaze.

She whimpered out a puny 'yes' and Sasuke let go of her and let her fall to the ground before scrambling away. Sasuke knelt down to Naruto immediately and helped him up, making sure not to grab the blond's arms.

"Thanks.." The blond let out softly.

"You okay?" The raven asked softly.

"Yeah...um..." Naruto let his eyes meet Sasuke's own and asked,

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sasuke was surprised by this question. Especially because this question he had no real answer to.

"I'm not sure." The raven said with a sigh.

"But if I had to pick a reason, I guess it's because I want to be your friend."

Little known to Sasuke, but that statement brought light to Naruto's heart, if only a little.

 **Misadventures Of Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

It's Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden and it makes my inner fangirl die inside.

Chapter 6: Friends?

Sasuke left the cafeteria with Naruto in tow with the thoughts of food forgotten. The rosado haired girl drove Sasuke over the edge with every single time she opened her mouth and allowed her horrible voice slip out of near nonexistent lips. Sasuke's finger still burned in disgust at the feeling of the girl's lips touching his porcelin skin. He wiped his now 'diseased' hand on his white skinny jeans in disgust.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the obviously annoyed raven. Sasuke nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. Sakura just drives me crazy is all."

"Yeah..I get what you mean."

Not only did Sakura have a hideous personality, but a horrible taste in style as well. She practically bathes herself in that atrocious pink color. Pink shorts, pink tank-top, pink make-up, hell even pink hair! How she thought that the girly color was attractive was beyond the raven. Her hair is definitely not natural as the she-devil herself claims. One, it's not a natural pigment of hair color. Hello, has she not taken biology? Two, neither of her parents have pink hair, none of her relatives have pink hair, so there you go, her hair isn't natural.

The duo decided to go outside onto the campus and sit under the uninhabited cherry blossom tree. It's Japanese name, Sakura, reminded both boys of the horrible pink haired demon and brought back their agitation.

"Hate this color.." Naruto whined.

"It burns my retinas." Sasuke agreed.

The two looked at each other for a moment and they both let out soft chuckles. The peacefulness that Naruto felt eased the boy. He could tell instantly that Sasuke was someone important to him. The feel of Sasuke in general was different than the students at his old school. They were mischievous, dark, but Sasuke, he's dark yes, but there is something else there. Something that silently told the blond that it was okay to trust the antisocial raven.

A harsh wind cut through the air making Naruto yelp and to be coated in flower petals. He brushed them off of himself while Sasuke watched in non-contained a enjoyment.

"What?" Naruto couldn't help but give a small grin.

"Nothin'." Sasuke brushed the question off casually which only made Naruto more interested.

"Whaaaaat."

"Nothin' dobeee."

"C'mooonnn. Tell meee."

"You're such a dork." Sasuke gave Naruto a small shove and Naruto flinched a little and the blond hoped that it went unnoticed although it did not. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Naruto wrapped his arms around himself defensively.

"That." The raven pointed to Naruto as a whole. "You close in on yourself whenever I touch you."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto decided to fill the void. The blond averted his eyes from Sasuke.

"It's not just you.."

This perked the raven's interest.

"Then why close yourself off? I haven't done anything bad have I?"

"No.." The blond mumbled feeling insecure of the feelings that he chose to hide. With each and every moment that passed Naruto could feel himself being pulled deeper and deeper into himself but the analytical, onyx eyed boy wouldn't let him be pulled in too deep.

"Look, if it's somethin you don't feel comfortable talking about, I understand." Sasuke gave the blond a reassuring look. "And I just want you to know that you don't need to be afraid of me. I may be an ice prick from the deepest, darkest depths of a nuclear winter in hell, but I'm not too bad once you get to know me. I hope." Sasuke added the last bit as a joke in order to calm the blond once again and it worked well.

Naruto laughed, truly laughed, and the heavenly sound blew the raven haired beauty away. He made it a priority to keep the mysterious blond smiling.

"Thanks teme." Naruto have a shy smile and it lit up the ice prick's dull heart.

The bell rang and it brought the boy's out of their little reverie and they groaned simultaneously.

"This school is gunna be the end of me.." Sasuke spoke lowly.

"Tell me about it.."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke sat in PE with a million questions on his mind. How was he going to get Naruto to open up to him? It was obvious that the blond had no interest with becoming attached to people but Sasuke wasnted to change that or at least make himself that special exeption. Maybe... Just maybe if he...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wha..?" Naruto was met in confusion when he opened his locker.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but if I did i'd be the yaoi-est person alive.

Chapter 7: The Letter

In Naruto's hand held a letter. The envelope was an aqua-green color, closely resembling the color of his eyes. There was a orange fox sticker holding the envelope closed and concealing it's contents.

A few minutes prior Naruto had opened his locker and was going to pick up his things before heading to the bus to go home but he was stopped by a letter taped to the inside of the locker door. He hesitantly took the letter off the door and removed the clear tape.

"What's that?" Sasuke's voice could be heard next to him. Naruto had forgotten that their lockers were right next to each other.

"Uh.. A letter." Naruto held up the letter dumbly not knowing how else to describe it.

"I can see that, Dobe, but whats' in it?"

"I dunno." Naruto stated perplexed. His tan fingers ran along the elegant and swirly calibri that was written on the front of the letter. It read:

To Naruto-kun,

From Anonymous

"Hm. Looks like you got an admirer." Sasuke smirked.

"W-what?!" Naruto's eyes went wide and the many distinct shades of blue in his eyes made themselves known. There were many things that swirled in the magnificent blue orbs. Curiosity, flattery, happiness, fear. Each could be read clearly by the Uchiha. The raven was good at reading people. When living in the notorious Uchiha household with many stotic, non-caring men, you had to learn how to have a conversation with your eyes. This, Sasuke could do.

"W-who could like..me..?" The blond asked softly in such a manner that it broke the raven's heart. There was so much sorrow in the last word. So much fear, so many nights of crying alone, so much regret.

"Well I do." Sasuke stated boldly. "You don't seem like a bad person and you haven't given me any reason not to like you."

Naruto's eyes widened at such a bold statement but found contentment in it. Someone liked him. Someone wanted to be his friend. And the blond didn't even have to chase him! The raven chased the blond! The blond didn't have to be used! The raven truly wanted him as a companion! Tears stung the corner of the blond's eyes and Sasuke put on a concerned face.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Naruto brushed away his worries but only to add to them. "I'm just not used to people being this nice to me is all. It made me really happy to hear you say that." Naruto gave Sasuke a big, foxy smile and it both built up and melted the raven's heart. But a dark question entered his mind.

 **'How could someone make Naruto so insecure that he'd be moved to tears by a single compliment?'**

There was so many things about the blond that the raven was itching to know and would find out.

"Wanna hang out?" Sasuke asked without realizing. He was about to cover his mouth animatedly in a very un-uchiha-like manner but shielded the urge.

"Uh.. right now?"

"Hn."

"..Where?"

"I was thinkin my house or somethin but if you have somewhere in particular in mind we can go somewhere else."

It's not that the blond didn't trust the raven, but he was still wary of other people. He trusted people too easily, too much, and that's what had him in so much pain this past summer. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Your house sounds nice. Just.. I don't like public places very much."

"It's cool, I feel the same." Although for a very different reason.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Get on."

"But..."

"C'mon dobe, don't be a scaredy cat." Sasuke's typical smirk etched onto his face as Naruto stared in fear of the mechanical vehicle in front of him. Motorcycle. A motorcycle. He was going to ride on the back of the motorcycle. Ehh..

Naruto was pulled onto the motorcycle by the hand.

"Wrap your arms around my stomach." Sasuke commanded.

When Naruto did nothing Sasuke hung his head and sighed.

"Look, if you're that scared I'll go slow okay?" Sasuke asked softly, surprisingly affectionate.

Slowly and tentatively, small arms wrapped themselves around the raven's torso and a small body leaned into him. This made the raven smile and he patted the small hands that were interlocked at the fingers with his own hand.

"Hold on tight. If I'm going too fast let me know."

A small 'okay' could be heard over his shoulder and they went along their way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sasuke asked amused as he watched Naruto stumble off the bike on shaky legs.

Naruto couldn't form words so he just shook his head. Sasuke held out a hand and Naruto eyed it before taking it. Sasuke led them up the walkway to the large house presented to the duo.

"You able to walk okay, now?" Sasuke asked once they made it to the front door of the building.

"Yeah."

They let go of each other's hands and they both felt a small sense of sadness at the loss of warmth.

Sasuke took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door with it before swinging the door wide open and allowed the blond to go in first.

"Wow.." The blond whispered in awe. "This place is huge.."

"Hehe, that's everyone's reaction." Sasuke chuckled a bit before gesturing with his finger for the blond to follow.

They walked down the main corridor and came up to the main stairway. They made it halfway up when Naruto noticed a large portrait at the top of the steps and asked,

"Who are they?" Naruto pointed to the picture in question.

Sasuke's eyes turned a little hazy and answered in a low tone.

"My family. The old guy is my dad, the woman holding onto him is my mom. And the guy next to me is my brother."

Naruto could sense something amiss.

"Are they at work?"

"Always." Sasuke answered bitterly.

Naruto left it at that.

Once they made it to the top of the steps Naruto felt a little winded.

 **'Damn...these steps put the school to shame..'** Naruto mentally joked.

"You want a tour or do you just want to chill in my room?"

"Your room is fine."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He didn't like giving tours but he would if the blond wanted one. Who would want to give a tour of a near vacant house? His parents were practically never home because they cherished work more than their kids and Itachi was always hanging with his friends and ignoring Sasuke's existence.

They took a left and went down ANOTHER long hallway and Sasuke pointed to the doors at the end of the hall. "The room at the very end is my room, the one across from it is the bathroom, and the one next to mine is my study."

Naruto nodded at the explanation and burned the rooms into his memory. The last thing he wanted to do was burden the raven with him not remembering directions.

Naruto followed Sasuke into his bedroom and the blond couldn't help but feel sad at the empty feel of the place. It looked barely lived in.

The raven stood awkwardly in the center of the room while the blond did the same near the doorway.

"I don't invite people over so sorry if things don't meet to your appeal."

"N-no it's fine! I don't go to people's houses so this is a bit weird for me.."

Sasuke flopped onto his bed and looked at the blond inquisitively. Naruto jittered nervously under the gaze.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Uh...sure.."

"I got an app for it on my phone that I never use and since were both antisocial weirdos, we can just use it. Unless you want to do things ourselves."

"The app is fine."

"Hn."

Naruto still stood at the entrance and was unsure as to what to do in someone else's house.

"You wanna sit?" Sasuke asked knowingly. He knew how nervous the blond was and understood it completely. He was feeling the same because the raven never really had a friend before and so this was a new experience for him too.

Naruto took a seat on the floor in front of Sasuke. The blond didn't want to be rude and sit on the raven's expensive looking bed. The raven took the silence between them as a sign to get started and to break the ice between the two of them.

"Ready to play?" Sasuke had the game up and loaded and was surprisingly eager to play. He had never had reason to play with someone before. Naruto nodded in acceptance.

Sasuke imputed he and Naruto's names and the game chose one of them at random to begin.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 **'Naruto'** it read.

"You're up. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sasuke clicked truth and a question popped up. Literally.

 **Pop.**

 **'Is it true that you currently have a crush on someone? If so, who?'**

"Wow, that's weak." Sasuke said in disappointment. He looked to Naruto expectantly. "Well, do you?"

"Nope." Naruto stated plainly.

Sasuke's turn. **Dare. Pop.**

 **'Take off your shirt and have someone draw a face on your torso.'**

Naruto had trouble containing his giggle and Sasuke sighed. At least the blond was enjoying this one.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt to reveal perfectly chiseled abs. Naruto stared innocently, wishing that he could develop abs. No matter how much the blond tried, all he got was a lean torso. He just assumed that his body wasn't meant to be ripped.

"Now wheres' a marker?" Sasuke mumbled to himself in contemplation. He dug around in his desk and pulled out a Sharpie with an 'Aha!'. He tossed the writing material to the blond and said blond scrambled to catch it. Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed and beckoned for the blond to come closer.

"Okay, draw on me." Naruto gave a mischievous grin and Sasuke felt himself shiver just a bit. Damn foxy blonds..

Naruto crawled over to the raven and sat on his knees in front of Sasuke which made matters worse.

 **'Don't jump him, don't jump him, don't jump him.'** The Uchiha repeated in a mantra.

Naruto uncapped the marker with his teeth and got started. He drew circles around Sasuke's nipples and poked a dot in the middle for eyes and made Sasuke jumped in surprise. Naruto chuckled at this and continued his drawing. He drew eyelashes on the eyes and made the collarbone the eyebrows. He drew a large nose midway down Sasuke's torso and made a mouth at the belly button as though the face was making an 'O' with the mouth. Once he was done adding the small, minor details Naruto sat back and viewed his masterpiece.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing, his eyes watering. Sasuke laughed at Naruto's spectacle and went for the bathroom to see the damage. Once inside he made a gruntled laughing noise.

"Why'd you draw a puckered face?! (:3 - kinda like that but with more of an 'o' shape) " Sasuke couldn't contain the laughter and was on the tiled floor wheezing for air. Meanwhile, Naruto was hugging the door frame of Sasuke's bedroom like a lifeline and was laughing like crazy while watching the Uchiha laugh himself sick.

Once they had finally caught their breath they were both back in Sasuke's room and ready for another round of truth or dare.

"Okay dobe, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Hm...Truth."

"C'mon don't be a pansy."

"Hey, guys talking about themselves is like the biggest dare possible."

"Like guys not wanting to talk about their emotions?"

"Yup."

"True enough..."

 **Click. Pop.**

 **'Out of everyone in the room, who would you date and why?'**

Naruto turned pink at this.

"U-uh...well...since you're the only one here I guess it has to be you.."

"You sound so disappointed." Sasuke chuckled which made Naruto flush more.

"C'mon dobe, tell me why." The raven fluttered his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"I...I guess cuz...you make me feel happy inside?" The meaningfulness of the answer hit Sasuke deep. It wasn't really a question, but a statement. The raven made Naruto feel happy and in turn this made Sasuke feel happy. Sasuke smiles sweetly.

"Good enough reason as any."

 **Truth. Pop.**

 **'Do you like someone? Why do you like them? Be specific.'**

"Goddamn, why do all the truths have to be love related?" Sasuke whined.

"Oh C'mon Sasuke-chan, tell me about your crush." Naruto joked in a fangirlish voice.

"Oh, you really want to know?" Sasuke asked with a hint of mischief in his words.

"Sure, lay it on me." Naruto giggled. They had really let go and were being themselves and they felt completely open with one another.

"Well, first off, yes I do have a crush on someone. Second, why? Well.." Sasuke's eyes became distant, as if he were reliving a wonderful moment. "My special someone has captivated me since I laid eyes on them. Love at first sight I guess."

"So girly." LOL.

"Oh shaddup.. Speaking of love, have you read the letter yet?"

"No actually. I had forgotten about it." Naruto pulled the letter from his bag and looked at it sadly with a small smile on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Just.. I don't think that this person would still like me if they actually got to know me." Naruto gently peeled the fox sticker off and stuck it on the back of the envelope in means of conserving the cute sticker. He opened the envelope and pulled out a baby-blue piece of notebook paper. Naruto assumed the letter to be from a girl and wanted to scrap it because of his sexuality but he decided not to out of respect. Naruto opened the evenly folded piece of paper and read it's contents. The words were written tinily and filled the page.

 ** _Dear Naruto-kun,_**

 ** _Hello, I know this must be a bit strange but I want you to know that I like you. But I also want you to know that I am a guy. I don't know if you're sickened by this fact or not or whether you're homophobic, but my feelings are true. I fell in love with you the first time that I saw you. You seemed like a loner but you were still radiant in your own way. I saw you in the library this morning but I couldn't find the courage to talk to you. My fear is that if you saw me that you'd be driven away by the stories and rumors that tend to follow me.. I hope that you don't mind my letters because I plan on sending more in the future. Just wanted to give a quick hello and maybe in the next letter I may give a brief introduction._**

 ** _Talk to you soon,_**

 ** _Anonymous_**

As Naruto read the letter a smile slowly grew on his face. The person who wrote the letter seemed so awkward and it was adorable! He couldn't wait to get more of them!

"Hehe, you can tell the writer is nervous." Naruto stated happily and his smile only grew bigger.

"Yeah, they sure were." Sasuke mumbled inaudibly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Questions

A few months had passed and Naruto grew more attached to Sasuke and even his admirer. Sasuke and Naruto have become close friends and find themselves having sleep-overs at eachother's houses quite often. As for Naruto's admirer, Naruto get letters from said admirer everyday and has become captivated by the person who wrote the elegant words that promised love and effection. Oh, how the blond wished to meet this mysterious man.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think the person in my letters would like to actually talk to me?"

"Sasuke spluttered and choked on the ramen he was eating. He collected himself and asked,

"Wha?" with a half-full mouth.

"Well..What if I put response letters in the same place that he puts my letters? Do you think he'd respond?"

"I don't see why not." Sasuke put his now empty bowl on his bedroom side-table in deep thought. Unknown to the silent blond, the raven was mentally panicking.

 **'What do I do? I'd love to hear his thoughts to my feelings but..What if this is too risky and I'd be found out?'**

"Sasuke?" Naruto pulled him out of his ceaseless panic. "Whats' wrong?"

Sasuke gripped his pants tightly.

"Do you like the guy? In your letters?"

"I dunno... I do hold something for him though." Naruto smiled s he recalled one of his favorite letters.

"But...he's a guy. Y'know that right?"

"So?" Naruto said boldly. "I'm gay so it doesn't bug me one bit."

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

 **'Gay?! So he does swing my way..'**

"What?" Naruto snapped with a hint of irritation.

"No, nothing! I was just surprised is all. You don't really come off as 'gay'. You have more of an asexual vibe to you so it's hard to tell which way you swing." Sasuke ranted in panic.

The blond looked at Sasuke questionably.

"Why would you want to know my sexual preference?"

"I uh.." That was a question that was difficult to answer.

 **'How do I word it so that he doesn't know that I like him?..'**

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit and sighed.

"Well...I'm gay too and I was worried about how you'd react if you knew. Like, I couldn't tell whether you were open to both sexes or homosexuality in general so I was just worried I guess."

Both boys became silent and Sasuke hoped that his explanation wasn't too much information even though it was the truth.

"I felt the same." Naruto laughed lightly. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I had the same fear about you. I was worried you were a homophobe of something. I'm glad that you're not though. I'd be heartbroken if you hated even a bit of me."

Sasuke eyed Naruto with sympathetic eyes. Finally, someone he could relate too.

Naruto rose from the floor and stretched with a long sigh.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I want food."

"You already drained the ramen supply so I don't know what to tell you." Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto dropped down to his knees dramatically, much to the amusement of the raven, and said,

"Cruel world! Such a cruel world!"

Sasuke laughed in the background and Naruto turned to him and continued his funny spectacle.

"How can you laugh at a time like this? It's a crisis I tell you, a crisis!"

This made the raven laugh even harder. Sasuke's ribs began to hurt and his laughter began to die down.

"Geez Dobe." He said with a final snigger. "If you're that hungry we can figure out something."

Naruto perked up at this and reminded the raven of an animal. A dog? A fox?... Nah, both.

"Food!"

"Yeah, Yeah, c'mon dobe."

They made their way downstairs and to the kitchen. Once there, they raided the cabinets.

"Damn Teme, for a rich family you sure as hell have no food."

"That's cause you eat it all." Sasuke retorted.

"True, true."

Sasuke spotted a box of brownie mix.

 **'Bingo.'**

"Oh Naruto~" The raven drew out and held out the box to the foxy boy.

"YES! Brownies!" Naruto snatched the box from the raven and opened it up.

"Aww it's the make-it-yourself kind."

"That's what makes it good." Sasuke snatched back the box of goodness. He looked at the ingredients and went to gather them. Eggs, water, vegetable oil, etc. Then he spotted a bag of greatness in the back of the pantry.

"Oi, dobe! You like white chocolate?"

"Hell yeah! What, ya got some?"

"Yup." He tossed the bag of morsels to the blond and the blond grew even more radiant, if that was even possible.

"Sweet!"

 **'Speaking of which..'** The blond thought.

"I thought you didn't like sweets?"

"Not so much 'sweets', its more chocolate. I'm not too big a fan of chocolate and it's what most girls try to give me. I like vanilla though and thats kinda what white chocolate is, a 'vanilla' chocolate." Sasuke explained to the intruiged blond.

"Hehe, now I know what to get you on Halloween." Which was twenty-seven days away.

"Don't get my hopes up too much, dobe." The raven joked. "Bags or boxes of white chocolate is damn near hard to get, even for an Uchiha. I'm talkin the real stuff, not what you're holding in your hand."

"Well, I guess if I can't find the real stuff I'll just have to get you more of this." Naruto tossed the bag of deliciousness back to the raven. "Now, c'mon lets make those brownies! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

"Shut up, Teme!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One ruined kitchen and two batter covered hormonal teens later they had their brownies.

"We need to bake more often!" Naruto exclaimed exitedly as he took a freshly baked brownie.

"Please don't." Sasuke laughed hollowly. He was exhausted from the hassle of going through the means of making sure the oblivious blond didn't burn himself.

Naruto took a bite of the gooey brownie in hand and closed his eyes to take in all the delicious flavors.

"I just had an orgasm in my mouth."

Sasuke choked on his laughter.

"The white chocolate doesn't help."

Naruto realized this and howled in laughter. He smeared some of the creamy, white substance on his bottom lip for extra effect.

"So wrong!" Sasuke held his sides as he laughed himself sick.

Naruto licked his lips and the raven couldn't help but lock his eyes onto the tantalizing site. He drew his eyes away quickly soon after the blond was done.

"You want some, teme?" Naruto held out his brownie to Sasuke and Sasuke thought along the lines of,

 **'OMIGAWD INDIRECT KISS.'**

"Hn." The raven said coolly and leaned forward to take a bite of the pastry that the blond held.

"You need to work on your vocabulary."

"Shut up, dobe."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or his smexy ass.**

 **Kakashi: I do.**

 **Sasuke: *Glares***

 **Chapter 9: Birthday**

Naruto usually tried his best to stay alert of other people but today he didn't give a shit. It seemed like the world had something against his existence and all Naruto wanted to do was curl up back into bed and let his body rot into the soft mattress. It was his birthday, October 10th, and so far it has gone pretty badly.

He had missed the bus and had to deal with the humiliation of chasing it down. Once he was on the bus and finally grabbed a vacant seat, some kid by the name of Sai called him 'dickless' and poured some energy drink on him. Great, just great. One bus ride later and he arrived at school and that leads us up to the present and Naruto was inwardly seething.

'Man, I hate today..'

"Morning, dobe." a pleasantly familiar voice said. Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled up on his motorcycle and he smiled to himself.

"Morning."

Sasuke got off the bike elegantly, not on shaky legs as Naruto had done a little while in the past. Naruto envied Sasuke's fearlessness and his blunt attitude. If the raven wanted to do something, he'd do it without batting an eye. Naruto however, once this way, now hesitates before doing even the most basic of things.

"What's that?" Sasuke pointed to the sticky, blue stain on Naruto's white shirt which was partly shielded underneath the blond's Shinjeki No Kyojin hoodie.

"Oh. Some guy named Sai was acting big on the bus and decided to spill his drink on me and some such shit." Naruto waved his hand dismissively as he turned and began walking toward the large building, with Sasuke in tow.

Sasuke's plain face now held and angry expression.

"You said 'Sai', right?" Sasuke asked for a comfirmment.

"Teme, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." This didn't help the case. It was still wrong and disrespectful.

Once they made it to their designated lockers, Sasuke wanted to press the issue more. He leaned against the side of his locker and watched Naruto rummage around in his own.

"You get bulled a lot?" It was more of a statement than a question. Naruto sighed.

"Yes, Sasuke, I get bullied a lot. Now please drop it."

"But it's not-" Sasuke grew agitated and was cut off by an exasperated Naruto.

"I know it's not right." Naruto said in a soft tone. He looked to Sasuke with pleading eyes. "But you getting involved isn't going to help the issue. Please leave it be." Naruto ended the sentence, and their conversation, when he closed his locker door a little bit harder than he had intended.

"Hn."

Naruto began walking to their first hour class and Sasuke joined him, but not before slipping a blue letter into the blond's locker without his noticing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay, now that you mongrels have learned the basic stitches, it's time to start your projects." Kakashi-sensei announced to the class.

"You will be making a pair of pajamas, a dress shirt and a pillow. You will need to buy your own fabric but I will supply you with everything else you may need." Kakashi handed out lists of clothes sizes and those sizes explained how much fabric we would need for the garments and even an extra yard of fabric for the pillow.

"You may spend the rest of the period thinking and discussing what you will make. Now if you will excuse me, I have some fine literature to read~" Kakashi sing-songed.

"You mean porn?" Ino said out of boredom.

"You may call it what you may, but it is indeed a form of literature."

With that said the students all went into their social status groups. Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Tenten went to one corner, Naruto and Sasuke stayed in their own, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru went into a corner and the rest of the students went into the last one.

"So what fabric ya gunna get?" Naruto asked Sasuke with no hint of excitement.

"Dunno. Something dark."

"Any particular pattern?"

"Lightning, maybe? Don't know."

"Sounds cool. I'm probably going to get a plain blue or somethin."

Sasuke 'Hn'ed in acceptance of Naruto's choice.

Naruto laid his head on the desk and let out a weary sigh. He was tired and the day hasn't even really started. The raven eyed the boy with interest.

"Whats' wrong?"

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's.

"Nothin' really."

"Liar." Sasuke said knowingly. Sasuke knew that Naruto tried to hide when something was wrong. One of the many things that he had discovered about the blond thus far.

The raven heard some girls squealing about birthdays and it brought another question to Sasuke's lips.

"Oi, whens' your birthday?"

"Today." Naruto dead-panned.

"No, really. When?"

"Today." Naruto gave a blank stare.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Really..?"

"Yeah..."

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tic-

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Sasuke said a bit loudly, drawing a little bit of attention and Naruto stammered,

"Y-You never asked so I thought it wasn't important.."

"Yes it's important, dobe! How else was I supposed to know so that I could spoil you for a day?" Sasuke let out without filtering his words. He froze.

"You want to spoil me?" Naruto asked flattered.

"Yeah. You're my friend and I got a bunch o money that I don't use so I might as well." The raven said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

A smile smile etched it's way onto the blond's face.

"Hehe. Then spoil me."

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad for the blond?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lunch came around and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. This disappointed the blond.

"So much for spoiling.." Naruto mumbled to himself. He didn't care about money, he just wanted to hang and have a good time with his best friend. Yes, that's right, best friend. Naruto finally let himself open up, but only to the raven.

"Oi, blondie! It true that it's yer birthday?" Kiba asked he draped himself over Naruto's small frame from behind.

"Gah!" Naruto let out in surprise and hidden disgust because someone had touched his so familiarly. He watched as the Inuzuka boy howled in laughter. He really was like a dog.

"Yes it it,dog breath." Naruto answered irritably.

Kiba took Naruto's irritableness into account.

"Wheres' pretty-boy?" Aka, Sasuke.

"Dunno.." Naruto's eyes shone a glimmer of sadness.

"So, how old are ya?" Kiba changed the topic quickly once he picked up on the tense atmosphere.

"Eight-teen."

Kiba whistled lowly in envy.

"Damn! Wish I was eighteen! I still got half a year to go!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day had come and gone and Naruto stood at his locker with his mask in place.

 **'Should'a known it was too good to be true to have a decent birthday..'**

Naruto sighed heavily and reminded himself that he was going to get a letter today, or at least he hoped. Today wasn't exactly going as he ha planned.

He opened his locker but din't dare look inside just yet. He had his eyes trained onto the ground and hoped, pleaded that there was a letter. Those letters helped him get through the day and the blond had become dependent on the sweet nothings that were written elegantly on every page. Naruto never did decide to write back to his admirer, in fear that he'd scare the mystery man away.

Something bumped into Naruto's foot and it caught the blond's attention. It was a miniature blue balloon.

 **'Huh?'**

Naruto snapped his eyes forward and drew in his breath.

His locker was filled with various items. Ribbons, streamers, flower petals, roses, cards, stuffed animals, small boxes and above it all in it's usual place was a blue letter. Naruto snatched it quickly and opened it with trembling fingers.

 ** _Dear Naruto-kun,_**

 ** _I heard that it was your birthday and so I called in a few favors to get you some things. Hope it isn't too messy._**

 ** _Naruto's eyes began to water. He wiped the wet substance away and continued reading._**

 ** _Even though we can't be together on your big day I still wanted to let you know of your importance to me. Before anything else is said, please open the box that is labeled 'number one' before continuing reading._**

Naruto knelt down on his knees and gently laid the precious letter gently on the ground next to him. He looked to his locker and to the many small boxes that filled it. He took each individual box and examined it thoroughly. There were ten boxes in all and five of them were numbered. He took number one and peeled away the shiny blue wrapping paper to reveal a small cardboard box.

He ran his small fingers over the clear tape that bound the box before peeling it away along with the wrapping paper by his feet. Once the box was open he pulled a small gift-bag out of it and pulled out it's contents.

In it, there was a CD. It's color of its clear plastic case was black. The cover of the case only said:

 _ **When I Think About You**_

This made Naruto's heart flutter unexpectedly. He turned it over to the back an read the words that were on it.

On the inside of this case lies the songs that make me think of you.

Naruto opened the case and on the inside was a blue disk that had a starry sky design on it and on the inside of the cover was a list of songs.

 ** _All About Us - Owl City_**

 ** _Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute_**

 ** _I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We_**

 ** _Falling In Love - Falling Up_**

 ** _Without You - My Darkest Days_**

 ** _A Thousand Years - Christina Perri_**

 ** _I Choose To Love You - Hyorin_**

 ** _Love Story - Melody_**

 ** _Aishiteru - Kourin_**

Naruto smiled gently and laughed to himself softly.

 **'Please don't let this be a dream.'** He pleaded.

He picked up the letter once again.

 _ **I hope you like the songs, that is, if you're willing to listen to them. Although their words don't even come close to my feelings for you.**_

 _ **Now, open the second box, if you would.**_

Naruto did just that. Inside the second box was another gift bag and insie that gift bag was a small mason jar filled with fortune cookies. On top of the lid to the jar was a white sticky note that said,

 ** _'One A Day'_**

Naruto giggled at that and he went back to the letter once again.

 _ **There are thirty fortune cookies, each with personal fortunes that I wrote myself. Hope you enjoy them. Now, to box number three. I'm sure you get the gist of this.**_

Naruto opened the next box. This time there was no gift-bag but it was filled with multiple bags of sweets. Kisses, Reeses, Skittles, Dove, M&M's, etc. So many choices!

 _ **My love for you is sweeter than candy. Okay, that was cheesey... Heh. Moving on! Number four!**_

Inside box number four was a notepad full of poems and on the inside of the cover was an email address and a note.

 _ **If you ever need someone to talk to I am always here. my-mutilated-heart**_

Konoha was so big that they owned their own email. Weird.

 _ **Nuff said. Onto the last of the numbered boxes!**_

Naruto hesitantly opened the final box, although it wasn't exactly 'final' because he had five more non-numbered ones. Inside the box was another notepad. On the front, ' _ **Coupon Book'**_ was scribbled in pen. Naruto rose a questioning eyebrow at this.

 **'Huh?'**

Naruto opened it and the entire notepad, all seventy-two pages (No coupons on the back of each page, only on the front and each coupon was it's own individual color) were filled with goofy coupons. Naruto looked back to the letter and it said,

 _ **If you ever wish to use these coupons, all you have to do is place them in the usual spot that I lay my letters and each coupon will be fulfilled. I hope these gifts make you smile and I hope that I, myself, made you smile. I hope you have a wonderful birthday and I will always be near if I'm needed.**_

Naruto's eyes filled with tears and they spilled over heavily. He stared at the letter with a blank face, not revealing each and every emotion he was feeling all at once. Amidst of his fluttery-ness was a small hint of fear.

"Naruto!" Was screamed and he could feel strong hands touching his face an wiping away his never-ending tears.

"Naruto, please talk to me! What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice sounded desperate. He was gone most of the day preparing more things to spoil the blond with and he finally was able to come back just in time to speak with the blond. But what he didn't expect was to see the blond on the ground, crying with a emotionless face.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but only a choked sob came out. This ripped at the raven's heart. He shook Naruto gently, trying to coax an answer out of the boy.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Naruto curled into himself, his hands covering his face. No! He promised himself that this wouldn't ever happen again!

One last choked sob racked the blond boy before he let out a scratchy,

"I think I'm in love.."


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it brings me shame...**

 **Sasuke: That's not the only thing.**

 **Me: Shut up SasUKE.**

 **Naruto: HA! She got you, teme!**

 **Sasuke: *glares***

 **A/N last chapter was supposed to say mymutilatedheart at konohamail. com**

 **Chapter 10:**

Sasuke's mind was blank. Did he hear Naruto right? He went over Naruto's words in his head.

 **'I think I'm in love..'**

Naruto continued to cry quietly and Sasuke was at a loss of what to do.

'What do I do? Do I comfort him?'

Sasuke tried rubbing Naruto's back softly and that didn't help so Sasuke was back to mentally panicking.

 **'Why is he sad?! Aren't you supposed to be happy when you're in love?! Wait- who is he in love with?!'**

"Shh- Naruto, calm down. What's wrong?"

Naruto just shook his head while he still hid his face from Sasuke's worried gaze.

'I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again! Not after Haku..' Naruto screamed in his head.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in mock-irritation.

"Naruto." The raven said firmly. "You have to tell me what's wrong or else I won't know how to help you."

When Naruto didn't respond Sasuke became desperate.

"Can I hug you..?" He asked the trembling blond. The blond stiffened at this and gave a small nod.

Sasuke inched closer to the blond and reached out an arm to 'test the waters'. First he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder and when the blond didn't flinch at the touch he decided that, that was a sign to continue. He ran his hand along the tanned arm until his hand came in touch with Naruto's and he grasped it softly. After this he moved that hand to Naruto's back and he himself flinched a bit at how Naruto's body seemed to jump in it's skin at the physical contact. This didn't phase the raven however. He allowed his other arm to join the first and they wrapped themselves around the small body in front of him. After what seemed like forever, the blond had finally ceased crying.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay." Sasuke didn't want to push it just yet but,

"You will explain this to me later." he commanded the blond and said blond gave the raven a silent surrender, insinuating that the raven had won the battle before it would even start.

"Hn."

He grabbed Naruto's arm after they ended the hug and brought them both to their feet.

"Sorry that I was gone all day. I was planning your surprise." He said as a change of subject.

 **'Surprise?'** Naruto thought.

Sasuke caught the confused look in Naruto's glassy eyes and gave a confident smirk.

"Said I'd spoil you didn't I?"

He helped Naruto grab all of the gifts and put them into Naruto's school-bag before dragging the blond to the school entrance.

"W-where are we going?" The blond asked.

"To your surprise." The raven gave no other explanation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There the duo laid on Sasuke's bed and they stared at the ceiling of the plain bedroom.

"You feeling better?" Sasuke asked the blond calmly. He didn't want to give the blond his surprise when he still had a wandering mind.

"Yeah.."

"So...you wanna tell me what happened back there?"

Naruto visibly froze.

"Not really.."

"But you will."

Naruto nodded in agreement. The blond opened his mouth and let many troubled words fall out.

"I told you that I think that I'm in love."

"Yeah? What's so bad about that?"

Naruto bit his lip in a nervous habit and continued his explanation.

"I fell in love once. Last summer, and it ended badly."

"How so?" Sasuke wanted to know anything and everything about the blond. Like, who did the blond fall in love with? What were they like? Did the blond have a set type?

"Well..."

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

It was a plain, sunny day. As expected of mid May. It was roughly ninety degrees and Naruto felt as though he were dying of heat stroke. He looked to his right, where his best friend Haku was. Oh, how Naruto adored Haku. That sat in Haku's apartment bored out of their minds.

"I'm bored..." Naruto mumbled.

"What do you wanna do?" Haku asked.

"Dunno."

"Like that helps." Haku stared at Naruto and noticed that the blond blushed a bit at the gesture. Haku had known for a good while about the blond's feelings. It was quite noticeable when Naruto wore his emotions on his sleeve.

Haku rolled over on top of Naruto and grabbed his arms and pinned the blond down. The blond struggled a bit in confusion.

"I see the way you eye me." Haku spoke mischievously. Naruto only blushed and looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto tried to act innocent.

"The blushing, the looking around the room, the not meeting my eyes." Haku leaned his head near Naruto's ear. "I know you like me."

Naruto was frozen stiff.

"H-how...?"

"Ha! It's obvious!"

Naruto stared at the long haired brunette with a hint of fear. Something was off.

"You're acting weird." Naruto mumbled.

Haku laughed wickedly at this which added to Naruto's anxiety. He began to struggle a bit.

"C'mon dude, let go." He pleaded.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Haku sounded obnoxiously in fake contemplation. "No."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I." Haku's normally playful eyes turned a bit cold. He ran a hand along Naruto's torso while he used his other to hold down Naruto's wrists.

"I don't swing the other way but I'm down for a good lay." Haku put a hand up Naruto's shirt and the blond began to fight back furiously.

"Dude, stop! This isn't funny!"

Haku's exploring hand stopped for a moment.

"What? Don't you want to do this with me?"

"...Y-yes but not like this! Not unless it's mutual love!"

"Hehe.." Haku chuckled bitterly. "Loves' a joke."

Haku's hand continued it's exploration and Naruto squirmed desperately in attempt of being freed. When Haku's hand reached a nipple, Naruto pulled up a leg and kicked the brunette off of him and Haku fell onto the floor with a resonating 'thud'.

"I said stop!"

Haku glared at Naruto devilishly. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine and his body and mind both screamed,

 **'run.'**

And run he did. He ran to the entrance with the other male following not far behind. Naruto was about to reach the front door when he was tackled from behind and he fell onto the floor with a large body crushing his own. The front door opened and someone stepped into the apartment to observed the interesting scene.

"Oh, Zabuza. Just in time.." Haku grinned wickedly.

Naruto turned pale as he eyed the large, scarred man in front of him. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So...what happened after that..?" Sasuke released the breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding.

"Do you even have to ask?" Naruto couldn't meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Were you..."

"Raped. Yes." Naruto said it plainly with no hint of emotion. Sasuke's heart ripped in half and the rest of it's pieces disinegrated.

"You feel digusted right?" Naruto asked monotonously. He gave Sasuke an eerie look.

"Well... yes I am but not of you." Naruto swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and stayed silent as Sasuke continued to speak.

"Right now it's taking all of my strength to not track down those sickos and rip their throats out with my teeth." Sasuke growled venomously.

Naruto sighed heavily and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Jiriaya's on a business trip... can I stay over?" Naruto pleaded.

"Of course."

Naruto gave a gentle smile and a tired sigh.

"Thanks.."

"No problem."

"No, thanks Sasuke. For listening to me, for not pushing me away." Sasuke returned this with,

"Thanks for dealing with my ice prick attitude."

Naruto laughed at this and could feel himself going back to normal and his pain subsiding.

"So.." Sasuke drew in Naruto's attention.

"Is it really that bad of a thing to fall in love?"

"...I don't know..."


	11. Chapter 11

It's Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!...*dies inside*...

Naruto: I ran out of ramen...*dies inside*...

Sasuke:...Ha...

Chapter 11

"HOLYSHITFUCK! YOU DIDN'T!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke winced and said,

"Geez dobe.. Well, at least you like it." The raven gave his usual smirk that would turn girls' heads and even a few guys.

Standing in front of Naruto was a table full of treats. Cakes, cupcakes, brownies, pies, EVERYTHING! And not only that, but there was a poster hung from the cieling stating: Happy Birthday Dobe! My bestest and weirdest friend ever!

Naruto glomped Sasuke and they both toppled over onto the couch.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Naruto squeeled. "Thank youuuuuu~!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sasuke chuckled as he helped the blond off of him.

'Don't jump him...'

Naruto giggled and went around the room, observing the decorations and the fancy cakes. Naruto's eyes shone brightly and Sasuke melted at the sight.

"You like it?" The raven asked softly.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with tears of joy which made his magnificent blue orbs shine even brighter and said,

"It's..perfect!" Naruto's features took on a sentimental look. Naruto hadn't celebrated his birthday since he was seven. It was always too painful, but.. there was something about the teme that took the pain away.

"You want your present?' Sasuke asked.

"Y-you didnt have to get me anything! Being here with you is more than enough!"

'Geez...The dobe can say some really cute things sometimes...' Sasuke thought.

"I know. But I said I'd spoil you, remember?"

Naruto laughed loudly at this.

"Well you're definately doing well so far."

Sasuke told Naruto to wait where he was and to keep his eyes closed.

"And no peaking!" Sasuke shouted before running off to who knows where in order to get the gift he had been hiding from the blond.

'He's going to shit bricks when he sees this.' Sasuke inwardly laughed. He pet the cute animal that was wrapped up in a blanket. It was a new born after all. The small creature cooed cutely and Sasuke couldn't surpress the bubbliness he felt.

"Okay dobe..open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Sasuke's confident smile and then looked at what the raven was holding and it left the blond at a loss of breath.

"...Oh my god...I-is...t-that a..fox?.."

"Hehe, yup." Sasuke handed the small creature over and Naruto began balling. Geez, why was he so emotional?

"I-I'm...so happy!" Sasuke smiled gently, endearingly at the blond.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I dunno...how bout.. Kyuubi?"

"Not too bad. Not too clever but it's not bad." 

"Shut up, teme.." Naruto pouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto laid in bed next to a sleeping Sasuke. He ran over the day's events in his head and he remembered that he still didn't open the other presents from Mystery Man. Yes, thats what Naruto now referred the admirer to.

Naruto snuck out of bed and over to his bag of things that sat on Sasuke's desk. He took a seat in Sasuke's office chair as he took all the presents out of the bag and went over them. He loved all of them so much! He picked up the coupons and took a look at them.

I'll draw you a picture.

I'll write you a poem.

I'll write you a song.

I'll get you roses.

Naruto went down the entire list of coupons but paused when he reached number seventy-two.

72\. I'll send you a picture of me... but only if we get to know eachother more...

Naruto's eyes bugged at this. A picture! Of his mystery man?! Where was his email?! Naruto dug out the guy's email and pulled out his phone immediently. He went to his phone's browser and signed into his email. He put in the mystery man's email and typed his email.

To: mymutilatedheart

From: freakshow

Subject: Um.. Hi..

Body: Hi um, It's Naruto... how are you?

Naruto hesitantly sent the mail, hoping that it wasn't too awkward. Sasuke stirred in bed when his phone, that was in his pocket vibrated. He blunk his eyes blearily and pulled out his phone to see that he had a new email. Confused at this he opened it up and he suddenly wasnt't very sleepy anymore.

'Hi um, It's Naruto... how are you?'

The raven read the words and couldn't believe it. One, because the dobe actually mailed him. And two, 'OMIGAWD WHAT IF I GET CAUGHT!'

He pocketed his phone and pretended to rise from the bed as though he had just woken up.

"Oh, Sasuke! Did I wake you?" Naruto asked casually, trying to hide his embarassment.

"Nah, gotta go to the bathroom."

"Ahh..."

With that said Sasuke made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locked it, and sat on the toilet with the lid covering the bowl. He pulled out his phone and decided to reply to the dobe.

To: freakshow

From: mymutilatedheart

Subject:Re:Um.. Hi..

Body: Hi, Naruto-kun. I'm doing okay. And you?

Sent.

Naruto jumped when his phone let out a beep. He had a reply! Naruto smiled and replied back.

To: mymutilatedheart

From: freakshow

Subject:Re:Um.. Hi..

Body: Ehh, could be better. Unique choice of a username. How'd you come up with it?

Sent.

To: freakshow

From: mymutilatedheart

Subject:Re:Um.. Hi..

Body: Oh y'know, been through enough of life to know that it's not full of daisies. Wbu?

Sent.

To: mymutilateheart

From: freakshow

Subject:Re:Um.. Hi..

Body: I can relate. As for me, I've been bullied long enough to know that I'm different but now I don't really mind the fact that I'm different. Rather be different than the same as others.

Sent.

'Good for you dobe.' Sasuke smiled as he read the latest email.

"Hey teme! What's taking you so long?! Did'ya fall in?" Naruto yelled through the bathroom door, surprising the raven.

'Ugghh...dobe...How to get him to leave me alone...?'

"Go away! I'm jerking it!"

"Ew! Ew! Okay, gross!" Naruto ran away after hearing that.

Sasuke sent a couple other emails saying that he'd go to bed but waited a little longer so that when he came back, Naruto wouldn't suspect anything.

"Enjoy choking it, teme?" Naruto smirked and Sasuke let out another heavy sigh.

'The dobe's gunna be the death of me...'

A/N Thinkin bout writing a kakanaru in the future. Any thoughts?


End file.
